Memories
by Maelgwyn
Summary: Ok, so I have a new one! Its not dark! Actually like it, so lets see if you do too... And it has a low rating! Brad x Naomi. Fluffy goodness.


Ok, I have a new idea and it's sappy as all Christ.. ~_~;  
  
Disclaimer: All the copyrighted material within is copyright to the following companies:  
  
Zoids © TOMY Corporation 1983 - 2003  
  
Tim McGraw 'A Place in the Sun' Track 4, © 1998 CURB Records  
  
~~~~~ Memories  
  
Rating - G ~~~~~  
  
I knew my anger was obvious, as I sat in my chair. "Where is he?" I angrily demanded of no one in particular "It'll be over soon!" I smoothed my red dress and waited, while tracing the lip of the cup I had in my hand... I stared blankly forward, watching the dancers twirl over the dance floor.  
  
"Care for this one, Naomi?" A familiar voice rang out beside her. She looked up, her neck popping from little use.  
  
"Your finally here" I said seriously, a bright smile saying otherwise.  
  
"Would I leave you, it's your do, and I'm your leading man" he said jovially, his face creasing from the deep chuckle. He proffered his aged hand, which I promptly, and happily, accepted. He immediately whirled me onto the dance floor, my red dress whirling about my ankles.  
  
The dance was a quick foxtrot to start with. My partner bumbled his way through it. You would think he would have learnt it after I tried to teach him it (a/n Think Squall), but then, he is wildly unpredictable. I grinned at the memory  
  
"Final dance!" The announcer called, breaking through my thoughts and he stopped.  
  
I smiled up at my knight in shining armour, "You know what that means" I informed him with an softly amused grin, "a slow one."  
  
He screwed up his face in indignation "I can dance to this, I hope you know!" I chuckled, he could, which I in fact did know, but it was far too much fun to tease him. I sighed as the music started the notes long and soothing. I rested my head into his chest as we slowly rocked back and forth, our feet shuffling in time. It was our song, and it placed me into a trance as I remembered my life to date.  
  
~ She left Oklahoma for California; sunglasses on the brim of her hat  
  
I had to get away. Away from my family. my friends, but especially my old life. People were judgmental and over curious. My father owned a large business in the area; my mother worked in a school as a principal. They all thought I should be something that I wasn't. I was always intrigued, bemused and excited by Zoids, but then, my parents and their associates thought it wasn't proper for a lady of my status to be working with those 'machines'. I knew they were more than that, they were intelligent and kind creatures; not some machine that could be exploited.  
  
When I was 15, I worked hard to earn my first Zoid - a Gunsniper. However, once my dad found out, he was incensed. He promptly destroyed it, and my dreams. So, I stole the car. I didn't care where I was going, or where I had been. I just needed to get away.  
  
~ Smoke was pouring from the old Cadillac, but she wasn't turning back  
  
The car was overheating, the thick black plumes of smoke poured out of the engine. I couldn't go back. I would never go back. I could only go forwards.  
  
~ Just outside of Flagstone, motor blew on a (crest of a hill) ~ Just in time, she saw a sign, there was a Texaco waiting at the bottom of the hill  
  
"Damn car!" I yelled, kicking the tire, "Why couldn't you just get me there!"  
  
I kept screaming and beating the car until my hands were sore. I was physically tired. Then I looked down the hill. There was a service station at the base.  
  
~ And she said, "Somebody, must be praying for me ~ Somebody out there must be praying for me ~ Must me angels, I cant see ~ Somebody must be praying for me"  
  
~ A boy about 20 climbed out of a truck, all covered in grease and dirt  
  
I reached the servo, sweat drenching my back. It looked deserted; a thick layer of dust had built up over all the surfaces. Great, I thought, I had found a ghost servo. I started to laugh at the stupidity of the situation I was in. Then, a truck pulled up, and a guy, probably 18 at a glance, jumped out and walked over to me.  
  
~ She said "Hey Charles" but he just laughed and said, "I'm wearing my daddies' shirt"  
  
He was cute; his brown hair was plastered on his brow. I said to him "Hey Charles, you know anything `bout Cadillac's?" He simply laughed. My brow furrowed in anger. All he could do was laugh?  
  
"No, and its Brad. I'm wearing my dad's shirt." Brad said, with a smile "Can I give you a lift?"  
  
~ He stood there lost in her eyes, and she got lost in his  
  
"Yes you can." I said, staring into his arctic blue eyes. They were so beautiful; so entrancing...  
  
"Then where?" He said, a small lopsided smile etching onto his face.  
  
"Anywhere but here" I said frightened.  
  
~ As the years rolled by, she would sigh, every time they kissed  
  
The sinkers were circling us, menacing. We had tried to fend them off, but sheer numbers had outmatched my accuracy and his skill.  
  
"Brad, there are too many!" I yelled over the deafening roar of the Sinkers' engines as I tried to bind his broken ribs into their correct positions. He merely smiled and dragged down my head, giving me a passionate kiss. We stayed locked together until we heard a load roar of weapon firing, and a triumphant Leena exclaiming  
  
"Yeah, what do you think of my `Sniper now?"  
  
I was angry; she had stopped their kiss; their first and her first. "Its good, but not a sniper"  
  
~ And she said, "Somebody, must be praying for me ~ Somebody out there must be praying for me ~ Must be angels, I cant see ~ Somebody must be praying for me  
  
~ As she stared outside the window, she wondered about her Hollywood dreams ~ But as she tucked her kids in bed, she slowly whispered, as they fall asleep  
  
And how they have grown, I thought. Kyle, our oldest son, was dancing with his wife. He had gotten those blue eyes from his father, but somehow had gotten my hair. He was beautiful, and his wife, well she inherited her mother's features, bar for her fathers blonde hair (A/N Try and guess who their parents are!) Even my youngest, 26 this year, was dancing with his boyfriend, and hey made a beautiful couple.  
  
~ Somebody, must be praying for me ~ Somebody out there must be praying for me ~ Ain't it funny how you always find, just what you need ~ Somebody, must be praying for me  
  
"And I always was, and always will" He said, as he bowed to his partner, the song finishing  
  
"Huh?" I was perplexed, as I had just finished my reverie.  
  
"I will always be praying for you, and I always have been. I love you Naomi"  
  
"I love you too, Brad." I sighed as he kissed me once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAP SAP SAP! What do you all think? I actually like how this one shaped up.  
  
Maelgwyn 


End file.
